That is true
by VivianeMarino
Summary: Elena estava cansada de esconder, ele precisava saber. Essa fanfic esta postada no meu tumblr. É minha primeira fic de TVD, não sei se esta boa, mas tento dar o melhor de mim


Elena estava impaciente, há uma semana Damon a ignorava, sempre dava um jeito de fugir do Grill quando se esbarravam lá, não atendia suas ligações e ela precisava falar com ele, era muito importante.

Ela estava decidida, hoje ela ia fazer algo, ele precisava saber, ele merecia saber. Elena levantou rapidamente de sua cama, onde esteve o dia todo ligando para o moreno, pegou uma roupa simples e entrou no banheiro. Fez sua higiene e logo estava no carro indo para a casa do Salvatore.

Há essa hora Damon estava no Grill com Alaric, ela queria já estar lá quando ele chegasse. Elena entrou na casa com sua chave e sentou-se no sofá, sua respiração era lenta e suave, mas ela estava nervosa. Após alguns minutos ela ouviu um barulho da porta, ficou imóvel.

- Elena? - Damon chegou a sua vista e fez uma cara confusa.

- Você tem me ignorado há dias Damon, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa - A garota se levantou e caminhou até ele.

- Eu não tenho te ignorado, Elena, eu apenas…

- Damon, pare - Elena colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios do homem a sua frente - Apenas me deixe falar.

Elena pegou uma das mãos do moreno e começou a andar em direção ao andar de cima, Damon andou com a garota, estava um pouco confuso, mas continuou caminhando. Entraram no quarto do moreno e Elena fechou a porta.

- Elena…

- Shhhhh… Apenas escute. - Elena sentou-se na ponta da cama e Damon foi ao seu lado. - Eu… Há dias… Não consigo parar de pensar nisso… Desde aquele beijo eu não paro de pensar em você.

Damon parou de escutar e a beijou, um beijo leve, Elena colocou a mão no pescoço do moreno que a deitava na cama. Elena sentiu a língua de Damon pedindo passagem, ela separou os lábios permitindo passagem. A morena colocou as mãos embaixo da camisa de Damon e arranhou de leve suas costas.

O homem de olhos verdes nunca esteve tão feliz em sua vida, ou morte, que seja, ele desceu os lábios pelo pescoço da garota, tomando cuidado para não mordê-la, começou a beijar a volta do pescoço, tirou rapidamente a blusa dela, olhou para Elena que estava de olhos fechados soltando pequenos gemidos de prazer.

A garota puxou Damon pelos cabelos, voltando a beija-lo, o moreno colocou uma de suas mãos na coxa da garota, fazendo momentos leves no local.

Elena tirou a jaqueta de couro do rapaz eu um canto e começou a arrancar sua camisa; Damon vendo a dificuldade da garota tirou a própria camisa; Elena puxou o moreno de volta para si. Puxou de leve seus cabelos e desceu as mãos pelos peitos de Damon, percorreu um caminho por toda sua barriga parando no botão da calça do rapaz de olhos azuis.

Damon desceu os lábios pelo corpo da garota, parando em seus seios onde deu vários chupões em um dos seios da garota enquanto acariciava o outro; tentou, sem sucesso nenhum, tirar o sutiã da garota, que logo ajudou o moreno tirando o sutiã e o jogando para qualquer lado. Damon ficou olhando por alguns segundos os seios de Elena e colocou suas mãos nos seios da morena fazendo movimentos circulares.

Elena tentava abrir o botão da calça de Damon enquanto ofegava baixo, no momento em que conseguiu o rapaz tirou e jogou a calça para longe. Elena com muito custo conseguiu inverter as posições e ficou por cima do moreno. Ficou olhando aqueles intensos olhos azuis que demonstravam desejo; tirou sua calça enquanto Damon a admirava.

Damon logo ficou por cima dela novamente, segurando levemente seus braços, como ele esperou por isso, beijou-a no pescoço, rosto, tratou-a com carinho, como nunca tratará uma mulher antes, com o polegar acariciou sua bochecha; voltou ao seus seios e desceu com sua língua até a barra da calcinha de Elena, Damon sentia seu membro pulsar;

Olhou para ela e viu seu olhos fechados, ela suspirava baixinho e fez um movimento dizendo para ele prosseguir, Damon tirou a calcinha da garota; aproximou lentamente da intimidade da garota, percorreu todo o local com sua língua, as vezes sugando, outras lambendo.

Elena já ia chegar ao ápice, puxou Damon pelos cabelos e o beijou, arranhou suas costas e tirou sua cueca. Abriu os olhos e fitou os olhos azuis que a hipnotizavam tanto.

- Elena... Você tem certeza? - Elena ficou confusa, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ele ainda duvidava de algo?

Damon a olhava com desejo, mas não queria forçar nada, Elena sacudiu positivamente, ele deu um leve sorriso e a beijou, penetrou-a, fazendo movimentos lentos.

- Elena, só olhe para mim até o fim. - A garota fez o que ele disse, olhando a imensidão daqueles olhos azuis.

A morena gemia baixo e sussurrou varias vezes o nome do rapaz; Damon já estava com movimentos mais rápidos; o rapaz nunca esteve tão feliz em seus mais de 150 anos, a penetrava com força e a olhava nos olhos.

Damon estava perto do ápice e sabia que Elena também estava; não queria que esse momento acabasse nunca, sentiu a mão de Elena tocando seu rosto e acariciando de leve e sorriu para ele.

Estava sendo o melhor dia da vida de Elena, nunca havia se sentido assim antes, nem mesmo com Stefan. Agora ela sabia, era Damon quem ela realmente amava, desde a primeira vez que o viu ela sentiu algo, não sabia exatamente o que era no começo, algo em sua mente dizia que era amor, ela duvidava, ela achava que amava Stefan, mas desde aquele beijo ela passou a ter certeza. Ela amava Damon.

Ele amava aquela garota, era sua única certeza, nem mesmo Katherine havia mexido tanto com ele, nem todas as noites que esteve com Katherine podiam superar aquele dia.

Os dois tinham chego ao ápice juntos; olhavam um para o outro. Damon encostou seus lábios nos de Elena, não um beijo, um simples encostar de lábios, deitou ao lado da morena que se aconchegou em seu peito.

- Você não me deixou terminar de falar... Eu queria te dizer que eu...

- Elena – Disse Damon a interrompendo, mas Elena prosseguiu e disse:

- Eu te amo, Damon.

Damon se surpreendeu com o que ela disse e a fitou, colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da garota, acariciou sua bochecha e a apertou contra si.

- Eu também te amo Elena.

Os dois ficaram assim o resto do dia, abraçados, trocando carinhos, até que adormeceram.


End file.
